monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien Wayne's Journal
Cover Open this, and I'll beat you up. September 5th The first day of school. Alfred drops me off because my parents are busy fighting crime. At first I felt like I didn't fit in with the others because I'm human. I make friends with a normie kid named Jackson. I also make friends with a werewolf and a gorgon. I also met this cute ghoul named Toralei Stripe. She reminds me of my mom and my half-sister. I wanna ask her out but I'm kind of shy. Eventually I get the courage to ask her out and she said yes! I'm kind of attracted to bad girls. Also, I befriend a half-skeleton, half-mummy boy named David Fortesque. September 9th My first date with Toralei. We went out to eat at an Italian restaurant and ate spaghetti. Our lips touched the same way like those two dogs in that movie. After that, we made out under a tree. This is the happiest time of my life! September 20th I met the strangest little ghoul today. She looked like one of my dad's enemies. She wanted to ask me out but I told her my heart is for Toralei. She seemed to take it pretty well. She told me her father was my dad's archenemy, The Joker. But she wasn't like her family. September 26th I met two of Hailey's sisters. They are as crazy as their parents, and mean, too! One of them called me a winged rat! How insulting! I'd like to pummel them into jelly! Oct. 6th Today I met a girl whose father happens to be my dad's old enemy, The Riddler. She seemed to be very nice to me. We're more like frenemies. October 23rd I've decided for Halloween that I will go as Robin. But first I need permission from Tim. November 23 I met another Gotham Ghoul, Poison Ivy's daughter Sari. She has a crush on me too. How come every pretty girl I meet is the daughter of one of my dad's enemies? November 27th I had another date with Toralei. I heard she's one of the meanest girls in school, but I know there's some good in her. We went to see a movie. Some chick flick. After that, I asked her if she really loves me. She said she does and she threw me onto the ground and kissed me. I felt just like dad when he met mom. Still it was so romantic. December 1st Today I met a new friend named Zelda. She's the daughter of an old friend of Dad's. She seems to have a crush on me. I keep telling everyone my heart belongs to Toralei! At least she's not the daughter of one of my Dad's enemies. December 6th I have shocking news! My ex-girlfriend Tanya al Ghul is going to school here. She is the daughter of an old flame of Dad's. When she found out I was dating Toralei, she was furious! She vowed she would win me back if it was the last thing she did! February 14th Today's Valentine's Day and I plan to give Toralei a surprise gift. I've heard she once helped some evil-doer named Valentine steal Draculaura's heart (literally)! But I don't care, I still want to give her a gift. I gave her a necklace with a heart-shaped jewel on it. She loved it! March 7th I almost forgot! I have more family members! There's my three sisters Hillary, Oretha and Youlanda and my brother Sidney. Also, two of my friends from Gotham, Richard and Bailey go to Monster High as well. May 22 Today, I learned that Toralei actually helped Frankie and the ghouls against Vampire Academy. I knew that there was some good in her all along! Later on, I managed to convince her to help them with a benefit concert featuring Catty Noir. Then I made out with her and she said that we were made for each other. She is so hot! April 1st It's April Fools Day and I have decided to help Toralei with a prank. We decided prank mean Mr. Hack because he deserves it more than Frankie and the ghouls do. We put a whoopie cushion on his chair and you know the rest. You know I may be The Dark Knight's son but I'm not as dark and gloomy as he is. Toralei admitted that I was the perfect equal for her and she loved me. Then I kissed her passionately and she enjoyed it. Rrowl! April 5th I never thought I'd say it, but I like being the bad boy, especially for Toralei. I plan to help my beloved become the top ghoul at Monster High. I even have Purrsephone and Meowlody doing my dirty work as well! I guess part of my mom is rubbing off on me! May 25th My kitten and I have the biggest prank of all! We are going to prank... (dramatic pause) ...my dad! All my life I wanted to see my old man laugh and smile instead of the usual gloomy and strictness. So we snuck into the Batcave and left a banana peel on the floor and he slipped on it! Ha ha! Although he didn't smile or laugh, he did however blame it on Hailey's dad. Good to see someone else take the blame then me and my future wife. Category:Diary